Privaron Power
by darkmachines
Summary: What happen if Ichigo did not fight Dordoni, but the leader of the Privaron. Can he win or will lose? A one-shot story.


**The Privaron Power**

Ichigo Kurosaki was running down the hall of Las Noches. He and his friends come to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime, but when they got to Las Noches they had to slit up to go down five different pass ways. Unknown to Ichigo, above him standing on one of the horizontal pillers was an arrancar watching him. The arrancar was about to go after him went he sense someone else coming.

As Ichigo was running, he sense someone behind him and saw the little arrancar Nel chasing him. After their little funny moment they were about to move on, went Ichigo sense someone. "Come on out." said Ichigo smiling.

Then one of the pillars broke and Ichigo saw someone and chased after him, but the arrancar accidentally slip and fell.

Then Ichigo saw the person stand up and ask if he was Ok, but the arrancar started to make strange noice, laughing, and coughing. Ichigo and Nel were annoying staring at the wield person in the smoke. When it cleared they saw an arrancar with short brown hair, his mask remains were on his forehead in the shape of a broken gladiator helmet, and he was standing their with arms folded over his chest and try to be cool or some thing.

When the arrancar open his blue eyes he saw Ichigo's and Nel's face expressions. He then pointed his finger at them and ask " What is with your face? Why are you make those face." Ichigo try to answer, but the arrancar intruded saying, "I want to know why you give me those face." "What is your problem and stop repeating yourself." said Ichigo.

"Are you tell me you are not blow away my by awesome enters right now," said the arrancar. "Awesome enters?" said Ichigo. "Didn't you just slip and fall." "What are you talk about?" said the arrancar. "I had it all plan. How can you stand their and be so calm." "Believe me I not pretending." said Ichigo. "I don't fine you all impressive." "I see what your try to do. Did your order the girl to act unimpressive as well," said the arrancar.

"Well, it won't work, I know that every buddy would act in the proper way and it don't matter since your about to die," said the arrancar. "Now prepare yourself soul reaper, I am Skullak Tuma arrancar 101 and it is my job to destroy you." "Skull Tuna the what?" ask Ichigo. "NO you fool, it has nothing to do with fish. It's Skullak Tuma not skull tuna. Give me some respect boy. Now listen up and pay attention. I hate repeating myself. My name is Skullak Tuma and I'm arrancar 101."

"101, that a pretty high number. Did you said that they were so posed to have two digit number?" said Ichgo asking Nel. "Your right, two digit are the max and I never hear of one with three digits." said Nel.

"Stop that! What are you two whispering about? How dare you, I can see that you have no respect for me." said Skullak. "I'm sorry, it just you seem real weak." said Ichigo. "What was that? Take me on and we will see who is the weaker one is Soul Reaper." yelled Skullak "Prepare to me blow away by my strength"

Then Skullak drew his sword and came at Ichigo with weird moves. Ichigo try to attack , but could not hit the arrancar and asked "What is with all those strange moves?" Ichigo kept on attacking, but could not hit the arrancar. Then Skullak was making fun of Ichigo strength, but accidentally slip and fell against the wall.

Then a piece of the the pillar fell on both Ichigo and Nel. "You're not bad for a beginner boy, but guess what most of your moves we revealed in the small fight we had," said Skullak. "With those moves you won't last very long."

But sadly both Ichigo and Nel were not listening and were complaining at each other. "Pay attention to me!" yelled Skullak. "Dude, I did not know you were still awake." said Ichigo. "Yea why are you still awake." ask Nel. "Because I'm Awesome!" yelled Skullak. "A little rock can never hurt me."

"That great, how about we stop this fighting and you let us get on our way," said Ichigo. "We have things to do and are in a hurry." "You not going anywhere. You don't have the power to get pass me," said Skullak. "If you did not see none of your attacks could hit me. I don't know where you come up with these superior attitude, but it is annoy me."

"I was hopping to avoid this, but." said Ichigo as his wrapping around his sword disappeared. "I guess I have to start fight for real." Then Skullak came at Ichigo with his sword.

Then Ichigo got cut on his shoulder and it surprised him. He turn to Skullak wondering how he did that. Then Ichigo launched a Getsuga Tensho and the blue energy blast headed to Skullak, but he held out his hand and stopped the attack like it was nothing, which surprised Ichigo very much. "Surprised are you," said Skullak. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to never judge a book by its cover."

Elsewhere Renji Abarai was fighting a weird arrancar named Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, arrancar 103 and was have a hard time. Uryu Ishida was fighting a beautiful woman name Cirucci Sanderwicci, arrancar 105 and having a hard time too. Lastly Yasutora Sado or Chad was fighting hand to hand combat with arrancar 105, Gantenbainne Mosqueda.

"We are known as a group called the Privaron Espada," said Skullak. "The what?" ask Ichigo. "LIsten Soul Reaper, Privaron Espada," said Skullak. "It means one who has lost his place as a full Espada. In other words, any arrancar with a three digit number like myself use to be a member of the Espada. We are the most powerful here, other then the current Espada," explained Skullak. "Now do you understand how strong I'm know boy?"

Then Skullak brought his blade down and clashed with Ichigo's, but Ichigo was about to push him away. Then he came at Ichigo again, but stronger and Ichigo was try his best to block Skullak's attacks. Skullak attack again with his sword, but Ichigo blocked it. Though Skullak attack was too strong for Ichgio and Ichigo was knocked in to a green color room with with a blue floor.

Then Skullak was above Ichigo and kick him in the gut, clashing him it the wall. Then Skullak landed, he sign unhappy and said "Your reaction are slow, your defense is weak, and you can't even deal with the change in you stands. I can not fight with you. It like fighting against a baby. It Pathetic!"

Ichigo was in the hole in the wall and did not look well. Skullak stared at him and said "Your about to be destroyed boy. Go ahead and use your Bankai. Believe me, I won't think bad of you, but if you don't use you Bankai, your will never be able to beat me."

Ichigo broke free and said "No, I won't do it." "Why not?" ask Skullak. "Because I have a mission and I won't compromises it. Privaron Espada are not Espada anymore right." asked Ichigo. "That is correct," said Skullak.

Then Ichigo charged and yelled, "There you answers!", but Skullak held up his sword and broke his attack easy. "Right now, I have one goal." said Ichigo. "I have to defeat all the Espada." and Ichigo kept on attack Skullak, but all his attack were blocked. "I can't afforded to waste my Bankai on anyone. Especially, if they are not Espada," said Ichigo and attacked again.

This time Skullak stop Ichigo's sword with is bare hand. "So I just have to defeat you without the use of my Bankai," said Ichigo. " I see," said Skullak. "I understand how you feel boy. So out of respect, I going to tell you two things. First do not underestimate me and second what if I tell you that I used to my the former leader of the Espada." Ichigo looked at Skullak surprised to hear that. "Got it!" said Skullak and push Ichigo to the side.

Skullak held his sword forward and said "Battle, Gladiador!" then he was surrounded my black reiatsu and he enter his release form. Ichigo stand their shocked as he could feel the powerful spirit pressure Skullak was give off.

When it was over, Ichigo stared it shocked to see Skullak in his release from. He was now wearing armor covering most of his body. On his left arm, he a saw blade shield connected to it. In his right hand, he was holding a gladiator style sword, but at the bottom of the sword a blade came out and covered his hand without touching it. He had four spike blades on his back and he was wear a helmet that covered his whole head and it look like a Mandalorian helmet. Ichigo was shocked, it was the first time to see an arrancar release from, but when he looks at Skullak's, he could truly see why he use to be an Espada.

"Get really boy," said Skullak. He then came at Ichigo with his sword. Ichigo was able to block it, but the floor beneath him shattered under Skullak strength. Ichigo then flash step into the air to get some distance, but Skullak sonido above Ichigo and said "I just have begone to fight." Then he punch Ichigo in the gut making him cough up blood and sen him down.

Then Skullak sonido again in front of Ichigo and kicking him. Then slam his arm on Ichigo shoulder, but Ichigo stayed strong and push Skullak off him. Then Ichigo fire a Getsuga Tensho, but Skullak held his shield up and the blast did not have any effect on him. Skullak then fire a bala blast at Ichigo, really hurting the boy. Skullak landed in front of him and said, "Don't tell me that is all you got boy?" and Skullak then started to laugh.

Skullak has been beat Ichigo around, while laughing. Skullak then fire a bala at him and Ichigo crush on the ground. Skullak grab Ichigo throw him in the air and rapidly stabbing his sword at Ichigo, while he was trying to block it, Ichigo was still get cut around his body. "Well, come on, come on, come on do it. Use you Bankai boy or your die!" said Skullak

Skullak then slam his sword into Ichigo and send him crashing into the ground. "Why are you saving you spirit energy against opponent like me?" said Skullak as he fire another bala at Ichigo. "You're being foolish boy, don't you know what is going on here?" said Skullak. He then grabbed Ichigo my the collar and said, "You're being very unreasonable boy. Why not use your Bankai?" said Skullak. "I would like to see full power."

Then Ichigo fire a Getsuga Tensho at Skullak, but had little effect on him. "Well?" ask Skullak. "I applauded the power you just show right now, but still you know what are you facing right? At this rate you don't have a chance of winning." "I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Ichigo. "I'll not make up summation here," said Skullak. "I'm just stating the truth."

He blast Ichigo with a bala, but Ichigo dodged it. Then Skullak came at Ichigo with his saw shield, but Ichigo blocked it with his sword, but Skullak hit Ichigo with his sword. Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tensho at Skullak, who let it hit him, but it did not hurt him at all.

Skullak sonido behind Ichigo who said, "Not again!" and try to strike Skullak, but he block it with his sword. Skullak sonido behind Ichigo again and said, "Now check this out," and pushed Ichigo in the gut hard.

Skullak then grab Ichigo by the collar and said, "I'm just keep on beat you like this, until you change you mind. This pain me boy, correction aggravate is what I really meant to said. Lets see your Bankai and soon because if I don't keep on holding back boy. You...will...die...got it!" as he kick and punch Ichigo in the wall. "What a waist, all of this would be for nothing if that happens," said Skullak as he blast Ichigo with two balas.

After the smoke clear Ichigo suck in the wall and look bad. "Ichigo, this is bad!" yelled Nel. "If you don't do something your going to die!" as she yelled Ichigo name. "Look you unset the little girl and it is all you fault," said Skullak. "Come on boy, its time to use your Bankai now." Ichigo then held his sword up and point it at Skullak. Skullak smile with excitement behind his helmet.

Then Ichigo flashed step and attack Skullak, he block the attack with his sword. "Gentsuga" but before Ichigo and finish Skullak yelled, "I already told you, don't underestimate me boy." and send Ichigo flying. "Bad boy who don't listen must be punished," said Skullak. He then pointed his sword at Ichigo and a black sphere formed at the tip of it. "Cero!" said Skullak fire the powerful blast.

Ichigo closed his eyes and waited for the cero to hit him, but it did not. When he open then, he saw Nel stop the cero. "What did she just do to my cero?" ask Skullak confused. When it was over Nel swallowed Skullak's cero and Skullak stood their dumbstruck. "Ah, she swallowed it!" yelled Skullak. "_But only one arrancar I know can do that? Can it be her?," _thought Skullak. Ichigo then asked if she was going to be Ok, then Nel fire Skullak's own cero back at him and hit him.

"Listen you, don't you be mean to Ichigo again," said Nel, but Nel then got hit by a bala. When the smoke clear, Skullak stood thier with a few cracks in his armor. His helmet left side was shattered and his face revealed again, but his forehead was bleeding. "I must say, it has been along time I saw you Nelliel," said Skullak. "Sad to see you help the enemy, so it sadden me to do this, but you must be punished." He fire a cero at her, but before it hit her a black and red outline attack cut the cero in half and sliced through Skullak's left shoulder and blood was spilling out.

"If you wanted to see it so badly. I guess I will show it you," said Ichigo as he held Nel in his left arm. "I hope it was worth the wait. Let me introduce you to my Bankai." Skullak grinned at Ichigo and said, "It about time. I knew you had to use it eventually."

"Nel, I'm sorry," said Ichigo. "You got hurt because I was being stubborn, about something that does not matter. When I came here, I wanted to do thing right. So I decided to fight at the level of the Espada. I shouldn't use my Bankai against anyone else, but that was stupid."

"You think so? I think it is important for those who want true strength have to learn to retrain themselves and master the act of control. I think it his an highly powerful exercise," said Skullak. "If my friends get hurt because of it, then the exercise become stupid and pointless," said Ichigo.

"What a minute, are you said that you are not doing this of yourself," said Skullak. "You truly believe that there is no point in being strong and powerful, other then to protect you friends. That so honorable of you boy, I think you might have a chance of be a true warrior and yet you have a stronger form don't you. I know all about your hollowfication." Which surprised Ichigo when he said that.

"We know what goes on in your World of the Living and all the battles you have fought their," said Skullak. "You have a power that makes you more like a hollow. It increase your battle power, I've seen it. Now you need to use it!" Then Skullak fire a cero again at Ichigo. Ichigo raised his sword to stop it and was able to cut it in half. "Intersecting, impressive spiritual pressure, still," said Skullak as he sonido behind Ichigo saying, "I told you, I want to see you release right now. Show me you full power." Skullak fire another cero at Ichigo, who block it with his sword. "DO IT NOW!" yelled Skullak as he appeared behind Ichigo. "Or I will force you boy." Then Skullak use his saw shield and it when at Nel.

Ichigo was able to stop Skullak, but Nel got a small cut on her cheek, while several blades on Skullak's shield was destroyed. "You jerk!" said Ichigo. "What wrong? Are you mad boy?" said Skullak. "Why are you so upset about? Your fulling your goal to protect Nelliel and my goal is to defeat you in battle, when your are at full strength. It's not a difficult thing. If I can't get what I want going after you, then I will go after Nelliel instead." "Is that so?" said Ichigo. "Don't you have any shame."

"OF COUSE I DO!" yelled Sullak. "I'm a shame of myself for not getting you to fight at full strength before now." As he point his sword again and charge a cero, but this cero was more powerful and it was a pitch black color. "Any other shame is meaningless, compared to battling with you boy," said Skullak. "May I ask what you are doing?" ask Ichigo calmly.

"This is the ultimate cero the Espada can uses, it's called Grand Rey Cero," said Skullak. "To use it, an Espada must mix their blood with their cero to create it, but I'm different. Do you see these spike blades on my back?" said Skullak as he showed Ichigo. "They let me absorb spiritual energy around me to power up my most deadly attack. Every minute my in my release form my Grand Rey Cero became most powerful by every passing minute. Out of all the arrancar in Hueco Mundo, I'm the only one how can use Grand Rey Cero multiple time with out use my own blood. That is why I use to be the former Primera of the Espada because almost no one can match my power." Then Skullak's Grand Rey Cero was fully charged and Ichigo know that it was powerful enough to kill him.

"All right then," said Ichigo as he ask Nel to stay behind him. "Let's get started," said Skullak. "Sorry, but I can only show it to you for a moment." said Ichigo as black energy was coming to him. "Oh really?" ask Skullak. "Really, truths me. It will be enough," said Ichigo as he put his hand over his face.

Then Ichigo put on his hollow mask and powerful sprit pressure fill the room. Skullak just grinned and started to laugh and said, "That's more like it. What powerful spiritual pressure. I'm excited with this. Finally at last, I will get to fight a worthy enemy. Now lets do this!" yelled Skullak as he fire has Grand Rey Cero and Ichigo fire a powerful blast too. Both attack hit each other and they were equal in strength and cause a massive explosion.

"_Now!"_ thought Skullak as he was about to attack again through the smoke, but then he was cut and his left side of his body was spilling out blood. "What happen? What is going on? ask Skullak confused. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo removed his mask and said, "I told you, only for a moment." "What a shame," said Skullak before he fell down and black out.

_ "In my heart, I know once we got the Hougyoku. The former Espada would be in fact become ineffective, totally useless." thought Skullak as he, Dordoni, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne were all knelling before Aizen. "And yet we stayed on with Lord Aizen. Even knowing all of that, We stayed. Still?"_

Then Skullak felt some thing wet drop on his face. When he open his eyes, Nel was above his and drool all over his face. Then Skullak screamed in horror and asked, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" "Just drooling all over your face," said Nel. "I can see that, but if I remember your drool does have special healing power, so you don't need to freak me out when you do it." said Skullak. "Quit your moaning will you." said Ichigo. "It was not that bad Skull Tuna." "IT'S SKULLAK TUMA, DO I LOOK LIKE A FISH'S SKULL TO YOU?" yelled Skullak. After a couple minute of crazy everyone calm down.

Skullak was lay on the floor, his uniform was a bit messed up and half of his hollow mask was broken. "I have lost and yet it good," said Skullak. "So must power was running through my being. I was completely overwhelm to a obsession to defeat you in battle. I know I could block any of your attacks and after that my counter attack could finish you off. I did not let my guard down and yet I never saw it coming. You are strong boy." "I am not as strong as you thing," said Ichigo.

"I guess, I wanted to become and Espada again," said Skullak and Ichigo turn to him a little surprised. "The Espada are Lord Aizen's most dedicated servants, but Lord Aizen views the Espada another way. He see them nothing more then a tool to fight with. I know that how it is, but still that not change what I want. Those who stood at the top never for get the view. I felt so alive when being up there. I thought if I defeated you when you were at full power Lord Aizen would once again notes my strength and I would be able to take my rightful place as a honorable warrior of the Espada again. I wanted to force you to complete your hollowfication," said Skullak. "I wanted it so badly and that has not charge."

As Skullak grab his sword and drew it, while laughing and move away. "You jerk!" said Ichigo. "Are you really surprised. How could you be foolish enough to aloud someone to heal your enemy wounds. Do you really thing that now I'm restored, I'm not going to attack you again," said Skullak. "That insane, your barely in one piece and you want to come back for more," yelled Ichigo.

"Wounds can injures once body, but not once spirt. As long as my will to fight is strong, my figure wounds worthless," said Skullak. "Beside their is only one way to get out of here and it is behind me." Skullak showing the exit. "To leave, you need to cut me down once and for all because if you don't I will just keep on attack you. YOUR SOFT, THAT IS WHY YOU WILL NEVER WIN, BOY!" yelled Skullak as he and Ichgio charge at each other.

Then everything seem to end so fast. Both warriors were standing opposite of each other. Ichigo took one last glances over his shoulder at Skullak, before running out of the room with Nel. Skullak stood there smiling to himself and said, "I'm truly honor that you gave this warrior one more truly honorable battle to fight boy." Then multiple cuts open on him and blood spilled ever where, before Skullak fell to the floor.

Skullak laid there for a couple of minutes, until a shadow came over him and said, "Are you alright sir?" Skullak turn his head to see Rudobon, Captain of the Exequias kneeling before him. "I've never felt any better," said Skullak as he try to act tough. "Though, I would like to know why you are here?" "We are here because Szayel Aporro order use to come for you," said Rudobon. "I see," said Skullak. "Are you really going to do it?"

"No," said Rudobon as he shook his head. "You and the other Privaron befriend me and made me fell like I was one of you and for the I'm very graceful to you," said Rudobon. Skullak smile and said, "Thank you old friend." Then Rudobon help Skullak up and they sonido to the medical wing.

Meanwhile, with Aizen, he was listen to a messenger arrancar. "I have an updated Lord Aizen, it not good news. We just learn that Privaron Espada #101, Skullak Tuma was defeat by one of the intrudes." "I see," said Aizen "It seem it was hard for the boy to beat Skullak, though I'm surprised that Skullak still has the power to fight in the level of the Espada. How intersecting!"

"Also there something you forgot to report to me," said Aizen. "Tell me who sent the Exequias after the boy and Skullak." As Aizen raised his spirt pressure. The arrancar tries to answer, but could not.

"It was me Lord Aizen," said someone else. "It was you Szayel Aporro?" ask Aizen. "Forgive me my Lord," said Szayel as he kneeled and bow to Aizen. "I thought it would be a rare chance to get rid of the boy in his weaken state. Please forgive me for not ask you first to do it. I will except any type of punishment."

"That won't be necessary," said Aizen. "As long as you had a good reason, there in no need to punish you." "Thank you my Lord," said Szayel. "Also," said Aizen. "It seems that Rudobon will not be give you any of the Privaron to you because of his friendship with them. So please leave then alone Szayel, I still have a use for the Privaron understand?" Szayel bow to Aizen one more time before leaving.

"I must said," said Gin. "I would never thought that you would show kindness to the Privaron." "It is not kindness," said Aizen. "The Privaron would do anything for me to get a place as an Espada again. So went the Captains come and if my Espada lose and get killed, I would let the Privaron finish off the Captains in the weak state, so we will have less enemies to worry about." said Aizen smiling.

**That is it! I hope everyone like it, so please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
